The Swag Chronicles- Applejack and the Alicorn Epidemic
by NinjaPiplup
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has become an alicorn and has taken over Equestria. She is now turning every unicorn and pegasus into alicorns. After learning the chemical doesn't work on Earth Ponies, Applejack runs away into the Everfree Forest along with the remaining Earth Ponies. They set up camp and plot to rebel. Can the lowly race end the Alicorn Epidemic? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my new story, Applejack and the Alicorn Epidemic! This is the first installment in my new series, The Swag Chronicles. I went on the Pony Maker for all the original characters, and I will post them on my profile. The series will go like this:

The first one will be Applejack and the Alicorn Epidemic, followed by Princess Swag Sparks, after that is Attack of the PonyBats, then there will be Pureblood (Which will be the only crossover in the series), following that is Box of Wonder, and finally The Finale. So, let's get started with the Prologue!

Prologue

"It's finally open!" I thought to myself. After 30 moons, I can finally exit. The mirror is now open. I strike at night, when no soul is watching. Twilight Sparkle had ruined my chance of conquest, and now, I seek revenge. As I enter, I think of how I will get my payback. Learn a spell that destroys? No. Poison her? No. We'll just have to see how things turn out. The portal catches my eye. Now is my chance. I rush to the portal, and dive in. I find myself in the portal room in the Crystal Empire's castle. This room is not being watched. Good. A liquid in a bottle catches the corner of my eye. It's a blue, and it has a note on it. I look at the note. It reads, "Princess Cadence's Energy Potion" There is an additional note on the bottom of the paper. "Unless you are the Princess, I wouldn't drink this is I were you!" I rolled my eyes. I use magic to grab the bottle. I pop the cork, and I begin to drink. Then I set it down. I begin to have a weird feeling in me. Should I regret drinking this? My body begins to burn. I nearly scream, so I stick my head in the portal so nopony can hear me. My body begins to disintegrate. I think this is the end of me...

The pain suddenly ceases. Am I dead? No, I see the churning of dimensions in the portal. I am still alive. I pull my head out of the portal, and I do not look quite the same. My mane and tail are longer and seem to burn like fire. I am slightly bigger as well. I move myself a little, and I discover that I have wings! I am an alicorn! I grin, and think of all the possibilities of conquest. I, Sunset Shimmer, shall rule Equestria with my iron hooves. My magic is stronger now. I use it to bust the door open. The guards are stunned. I have the potion levitating around me, and I begin to fly out a window. The guards fire at me, but I simply fire back. "This shall be a glorious day for me" I think as I fly out the window. I get a final glimpse of a guard running to report to the Princess as I fly away. "Look out Twilight Sparkle," I said. "There's a new Princess in town!" I laughed menacingly as I fly into the night.

What will happen next? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1

Great! This story now has a follow and a favorite! Not much, but a start. I have made a mistake, though. Attack of the PonyBats will not exist. It's plot goes into Princess Swag Sparks. Let's get the story on!

Chapter 1: Street Party

The next night, in Ponyville:

"Ah, sleep at last!" Twilight said. She had had a busy day, and she was ready to hit the hay. "Goodnight, Spike!" Spike was nowhere to be seen. All the sudden, Twilight could hear music. There was a knock on her door. Twilight sighed, and she went to the door. It was Rainbow Dash. "Hurry up, Twilight!" she yelled. "The event of the year is going on!" "What event?" Twilight asked. "It's DJ Pon-3's Annual Block Party!" RD answered. How could Twilight forget? "Is Spike there?" she asked. Rainbow nodded. "Now let's go!" She flied away, while Twilight shut the door and ran. Even after a while, she found it more efficient to walk on hooves than fly. Finally, she got to the party. Vinyl Scratch was on a stage with the mixing machines. Neon lights were everywhere. Ponies were dancing to the hottest songs on Pony Radio 99.3. Spike spotted Twilight and ran toward her. "Twilight!" he cheered. "Looks like you finally made it!" Twilight gave a sheepish grin. The other Mane 6 spotted her and came up. Vinyl began to lower the volume. "So you ponies havin' a good night?" "YEEAAAHHHH!" the crowd roared. Then she looked at the two ponies next to her. "This is my cousin, Swag Sparks." The sky blue pegasus mare stepped up. Her mane and tail were a dual yellow and turquoise color. She had red glasses that had those bars in between them. She also wore a jean vest. Her cutie mark was the glasses she was wearing. "I would also like to introduce my boyfriend, Flash Fire." Swag Sparks announced. Flash Fire was a green unicorn with a fiery red tail and mane. He had a jean blue outfit on, brown tinted shades, and red sweatbands. "We came all the way from Manehattan to celebrate with my sister's cousin." he said. The crowd roared. Vinyl turned back on the music, and the partying went on. However, it didn't last long. Derpy Hooves popped out of a bush. Something was different about her. A horn poked right before her mane. "No, this can't be true." Twilight thought. Derpy was an Alicorn. She had a bag full of papers, and had a worried expression on her face. "Extra! Extra!" She yelled. Everypony stopped and stared. Vinyl turned down the music. "Free, urgent issue of the Equestria Daily!" All the ponies rushed to Derpy to get a paper. Soon, all the papers were gone. Ponies began to gasp. Twilight began to read. She almost fainted too.

Dear Citizens of Equestria,

Your dear Princesses Celestia and Luna are now in my captive. I, your new ruler, order all unicorns and pegisi to turn yourself in, or punishment will take place. Also, Twilight and her pesky friends will all be handled manually.

Sincerely,

Princess Sunset Shimmer

"Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight thought. "Isn't she in the other world?" Shady figures were flying towards Ponyville. Everypony shook in fear. Down landed an alicorn. Her mane and tail were on fire, and she scowled at Twilight. Wings poised and ready to strike.

No. This can't be.

"Now, Ponyville." she sneered. "You are now in my control."

Another chapter is done! Sunset is about to take over! The following chapters will be in Applejack's Third Person. I will post a picture of Flash Fire on my profile. Stay tuned for more adventure!


End file.
